NADA ES LO QUE PARECE
by MAGYPOTTERWESLEY
Summary: Una noche, una mirada de ambos basto para conectarse… no importo que ella estuviera comprometida y el tuviera novia. Aunque… nada es lo que parece.


**HOLA A TODOS. UNA DISCULPA POR TARDARME TANTO EN PUBLICAR ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA. PERO AUN TENIA QUE PENSAR MUY BIEN COMO ESCRIBIRLA. ****AQUI ESTA RECIEN SALIDITA DEL HORNO. **

**LES QUIERO COMENTAR QUE SE PASEN POR EL FACEBOOK DE FUEGO ESMERALDA. ES UN CONCURSO DE FICS. LA VERDAD ES QUE MI HISTORIA "LA BELLEZA INTERIOR" ESTA EN LA CATERGORIA DE FIC TERMINADO DEL 2014. DENSE UNA VUELTA. LEEAN LOS FICS NOMINADOS ESTAN MUY BUENOS Y VOTEN POR EL QUE CONSIDEREN QUE SEA EL MEJOR. ESTE ES LA URL DEL PERFIL.**

** groups/635351439844315/**

**LES RECOMIENDO QUE LOS LEAN ESTAN MUY BUENOS..**

**BUENO AQUI LES DEJO ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA.**

* * *

**NADA ES LO QUE PARECE**

Después de la terrible insistencia de su amiga Ginny Wesley acepto visitar ese club nocturno. Era realmente desesperante que le insistiera tanto, cuando ella no quería salir. Pero lo hizo solo porque realmente la tenían harta.

-Bien. Ya estamos aquí- dijo Ginny sentándose en una de las mesas junto con su amiga

-Nos divertiremos- dijo Luna sonriendo.

Ginny solo rodo los ojos, realmente no sabía si en verdad se divertiría, lo único que sabía era que ya quería irse a su casa.

Luna era su amiga desde la infancia, y para su gusto era demasiado divertida o más bien atrabancada. Esa noche la obligo a ponerse un vestido azul metálico que le quedaba como una segunda piel. Los hombros los tenía descubiertos, y solo le llegaba a la mitad del muslo. Llevaba el cabello suelto en ondas que la hacían ver espectacular. Su maquillaje no era tan pronunciado. Pero lo que realmente la tenia incomoda era las zapatillas con tacones de aguja.

-Vamos, sonríe un poco- dijo Luna

-La verdad no me siento cómoda aquí- dijo Ginny e intentaba bajar inútilmente un poco el vestido que se le subía sobre sus muslos.

-Deberías disfrutar la juventud- dijo Luna- cuando tengas 60 años no podrás hacer esto

-Pues ni modo- dijo Ginny simplemente encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambas pidieron una piña colada, y se dedicaron por unos minutos simplemente a observar su alrededor.

-Vamos a bailar- dijo Luna

-No tengo ganas- dijo Ginny

-Anda, te divertirás- dijo Luna

-Está bien- dijo Ginny con temor a caerse con tremendas zapatillas.

Se encaminaron a la pista de baile y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música. Ginny se movía un poco tímida, no estaba acostumbrada a salir y simplemente bailar de forma tan sensual como lo hacía Luna.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar, ambas amigas continuaron bebiendo y ya con el alcohol encima Ginny se soltó más. Comenzó a seguir el ritmo de la música y meneaba sus caderas sensualmente, no cabía duda el alcohol da valor a cualquiera.

Ginny continuaba bailando cuando de pronto sintió que alguien la tomaba de las caderas por detrás.

-¿Pero qué…?- dijo Ginny intentando voltearse

-Hola preciosa- dijo aquel chico

Ginny lo miro y se encontró con dos hermosos ojos verdes que la miraban intensamente, no pudo evitar viajar por un momento por todo ese cuerpo de infarto que el poseía. Se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto de nerviosismo.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo Ginny continuando su baile

-Eso no es lo importante- dijo el chico

-Me parece perfecto- dijo Ginny sonriendo

-Me gusta que estés de acuerdo- dijo el chico sonriendo

Esa sonrisa hipnotizo a Ginny. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas.

-Ese sonrojo es muy lindo- susurro el chico en su oído

El chico tomo sus caderas de ella pegándolas a él. Ginny se dejo llevar por esa sensación que cosquilleaba por todo su cuerpo. Movió sus caderas sensualmente al ritmo de la música y pronto sintió la erección de su acompañante.

-Hueles delicioso- dijo el chico en su cuello y dando pequeños besos

-aja…- dijo Ginny intentando reprimir un gemido

Siguieron bailando por media hora más, en varias ocasiones Ginny no se contuvo y se escaparon de sus labios pequeños gemidos que su acompañante escucho. El la pega mas así mismo, si eso era posible.

El chico la giro y sin previo aviso la beso. Fue un beso apasionado. Ginny no se resistió y permitió que el chico introdujera su lengua. Una corriente eléctrica los recorrió a ambos formando chispas electrizantes en sus cuerpos.

El chico le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y la pego a él. Ambos cortaron el beso por falta de aire.

-Me gustaría ir a un lugar más privado- dijo el chico mirándola intensamente- ¿si tu quieres?

Ginny lo pensó por tres segundos, no conocía a este chico. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Solo sería una aventura de una noche. Era genial para ella. Sonrió.

-Por supuesto que quiero- dijo Ginny

-¿Vamos?- dijo el chico

Le ofreció su mano y Ginny la tomo. Ambos salieron del club agarrados de la mano.

* * *

Estaba solo y aburrido en su apartamento. Tal parecía que ninguno de sus amigos estaba disponible esta noche. Sin duda el destino se confabulo para que su aburrimiento creciera en grande.

Miro la enorme montaña de trabajo que tenia sobre su escritorio. Si quería tener al menos un mes de vacaciones tenía que dejar todos los pendientes de la oficina arreglados. Aunque eso implicara que su estrés creciera aun mas.

No pudo mas, se levanto del gran sofá y se dirijo a darse una ducha, se vistió e intento una vez más acomodarse ese cabello que nuevamente le demostraba que era caso perdido.

Esta noche decidió salir, iría solo. Necesitaba des estresarse de tanto trabajo que tenia encima. Tomo su auto y se dirigió a un club nocturno. Fue fácil entrar. Se sentó en la barra y pidió un trago. Así continuo por algunos minutos y entonces… la vio.

Ahí en la pista a lado de otras chicas bailando sensualmente. Contoneaban sus caderas de una manera enloquecedora. Miro alrededor y se dio cuenta que varios hombres también la miraban.

Después de unos breves minutos noto que sus amigas se separaban de ella con varios chicos. Ella no se dio cuenta y siguió bailando sola. Lo más seguro es que estuviera algo ebria. Sin pensarlo más se encamino a su dirección.

Con sus manos acaricio sus caderas y la pego a él. Ella se giro su mirada desconcertada.

-¿pero qué…?- dijo la chica

-Hola preciosa- dijo Harry

Definitivamente la palabra preciosa no le hacía justicia. Era mucho más que hermosa. Ese cabello de fuego, sus ojos chocolate y ni que decir de esos labios rosados. La mirada de la chica lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Ella se mordió el labio, gesto que se le hizo demasiado sexy. Esta chica definitivamente era una diosa.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto la chica

-Eso no es importante- dijo Harry

En este momento no tenía tiempo para _otra relación_. No ahora…

-Me parece perfecto- dijo la chica sonriendo

Hermosa sonrisa…

-Me gusta que estés de acuerdo- dijo Harry sonriendo

Y vio que aun después de varios años de no conquistar chicas, aun no perdía su encanto.

-Ese sonrojo es muy lindo- susurro Harry en su oído

Harry tomo sus caderas y la pego a él. Le encanto que ella se dejara. Sintió como unas cosquillas le recorrían todo el cuerpo, pero en ese momento ella movió sus caderas sensualmente provocando que su miembro despertara.

-Hueles delicioso- dijo Harry besando su cuello

-aja…-dijo la chica

Continuaron bailando por varios minutos más. Pudo escuchar más de tres veces los pequeños gemidos que ella soltaba y eso lo puso a mil. La pega más a él, aunque eso ya no era posible.

Y entonces sintió unas enormes ganas de besarla, y no se contuvo. La giro y la beso. La beso con pasión demostrándole en ese beso cuanto la deseaba.

No perdió tiempo y la rodeo de la cintura y la pego todo lo que era posible a él. Cuando cortaron el beso no pudo evitar lo que salió de sus labios.

-Me gustaría ir a un lugar más privado- dijo Harry-¿Si tú quieres?

Tal vez era precipitado llevársela a la cama, pero no podía con esas inmensas ganas de descubrir a esta chica en la intimidad. La deseaba y ahora eso le bastaba.

-Por supuesto que quiero- dijo la chica

-¿Vamos?- dijo Harry

Le ofreció su mano y ella la tomo. Ambos salieron del club agarrados de la mano.

* * *

El trayecto fue en silencio, Harry recordó un motel que había visto hace algunas semanas. Sin pensarlo más se dirigió hacia allá. Cuando llegaron, pago la habitación y entraron.

Ginny miro la habitación, era bonita. En el centro había una enorme cama, a lado izquierdo había dos pequeños sillones con una mesa en medio. Al frente de la cama reposaba un tocador con un enorme espejo.

Harry miro el trasero de Ginny y se abalanzo a abrazarla de la cintura.

-¿Estás segura?- dijo Harry

-Sí. Estoy segura- dijo Ginny volteándose

Harry le beso el cuello y con sus labios lo recorrió, Ginny soltaba suspiros por cada beso que él le daba. El recorrió con sus manos cada centímetro de la piel de la chica.

-Necesito que seas rudo- dijo Ginny

Harry la miro desconcertado por unos segundos, pero después sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa arrogante.

-Lo que tú desees- dijo Harry

Y entonces la tomo por los hombros y la estampo en la pared, la beso frenéticamente con demasiada pasión. Ginny rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y lo pego a ella tanto como fuera posible.

Harry subió su vestido hasta la cintura y llevo sus manos hasta sus muslos. En un movimiento rápido subió sus piernas para que rodearan su cintura. Ginny gimió por el rose de sus sexos sobre sus ropas.

Harry daba embestidas y al mismo tiempo besaba el cuello de Ginny. Ambos continuaron con los besos desenfrenados.

Harry bajo a Ginny de sus cintura y con un movimiento rápido bajo el cierre del vestido y casi lo arranco de su cuerpo. Se deleito unos segundo mirando el cuerpo de la chica en ropa interior.

-Perfecta…- murmuro Harry

Ginny se sonrojo y Harry sonrió al darse cuenta que él era el responsable de ese lindo sonrojo.

Ginny no pudo más y se arrojo hacia él y le desabrocho la camisa, la quito del cuerpo de Harry y no supo a donde la arrojo.

Harry comenzó a besar uno de los pechos de Ginny y el otro lo acariciaba con una mano. Los gemidos de Ginny llenaban la habitación junto con la respiración errática de Harry.

Las manos de Harry corrieron al broche del sostén de Ginny y enseguida lo desprendió del cuerpo de ella. Volvió a besar sus pechos con lujuria y Ginny gemía aun más.

Ginny separo a Harry de ella, y sus manos corrieron al cinturón y el pantalón de Harry. De un tirón lo bajo. Rápidamente saco los zapatos, calcetines y pantalón de él.

Harry tomo a Ginny de la cintura y la acostó en medio de la cama. Tomo la tanga de Ginny y le dio un tirón haciendo que esta se rompiera. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

-Ahora me toca a mí- dijo Ginny

Tomo el bóxer de Harry y lo bajo de forma violenta. Ambos quedaron desnudos.

Harry se posiciono entre sus piernas, pero no la penetro, solo comenzó a mover su pelvis rosando sus partes íntimas y al mismo tiempo la besaba con pasión.

-No me hagas sufrir…- susurro Ginny entre jadeos

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto Harry

-Te quiero a ti dentro de mí- dijo Ginny- AHORA

Harry no la hizo esperar más y de una sola estocada la penetro, pero sus movimientos eran lentos aunque profundos.

-Deja… de atormentarme- dijo Ginny

-¿Qué deseas preciosa?- dijo Harry con una sonrisa

-Haz que pierda la conciencia- dijo Ginny

Harry no le respondió, pero comenzó a moverse más rápido sobre ella, ella solo cerró los ojos y arqueo su espalda para intensificar las penetraciones.

-oh… si…-gemía Ginny

-¿te gusta?-dijo Harry sofocada mente

-Si… no te detengas- dijo Ginny

Harry continuo arremetiendo contra ella, los gemidos se hicieron más fuertes. Podrían jurar que la gente hospedada en otras habitaciones escuchaban sus gemidos.

Pero las sensaciones que ambos sentían eran tan inmensas que ninguno se detuvo. Ginny sentía que en su vientre se formaba un gran remolino y que necesitaba que explotara.

Harry sentía que el estar en el cuerpo de Ginny y perderse en el, era lo mejor que le había pasado. No podía parar, no podía controlarse. Ni aunque el mundo se terminara, sería capaz de detenerse.

Harry sintió como Ginny se contraria contra su miembro y supo que el podía dejarse ir.

-AAAAhhhh…- grito Ginny llegando a su clímax

-MMMM….- gimió Harry derramándose en ella

Harry rodo por la cama y se acomodo a lado de ella, ambos intentaban que sus respiraciones se regularizaran.

-Eso fue increíble- dijo Ginny

-Fue más que eso- dijo Harry

-Cuéntame… ¿Por qué ir solo a club?- dijo Ginny

-Yo podría decir lo mismo- dijo Harry

-Yo iba con mis amigas- dijo Ginny

-La verdad… yo si iba solo- dijo Harry

-Acostumbras a divertirte solo- dijo Ginny tapándose con la sabana

-No, pero ahora necesitaba estar solo- dijo Harry acomodando la sabana hasta su cadera

-Problemas en tu trabajo- dijo Ginny

-Sí, tengo demasiado trabajo- dijo Harry

-Déjame adivinar…- dijo Ginny- necesitabas des estresarte

-Algo así- dijo Harry

-Te comprendo- dijo Ginny

-Tú también tienes mucho trabajo- dijo Harry

-No exactamente- dijo Ginny

-¿Otra vez?- dijo Harry

-tan rápido- dijo Ginny

-¿No quieres?- dijo Harry

-Claro que si- dijo Ginny sonriendo- es que me sorprende tu recuperación

-Oh, nena no me conoces- dijo Harry besándola

Harry recorrió con sus manos el cuerpo de Ginny, sintió sus pechos, junto con sus pezones erguidos, y eso lo éxito más.

No podía ni quería pensar en el después de esa noche, solo se dedicaría a disfrutarla por completo. Y por supuesto la haría disfrutar a ella.

Ginny comenzó a pasar sus manos por el pecho de Harry, y sintió sus músculos tentarse. Harry llevo sus manos a la parte intima de Ginny y comenzó a masajear en forma de círculos el pequeño chupón. Comenzó con movimientos suaves.

Ginny suspiro y comenzó con sus respiraciones mas aceleradas. Harry hizo sus movimientos mas rápidos, pero con delicadeza. La forma en que ella se retorcía le daba la señal a continuar con movimientos más frenéticos.

Pronto Ginny lanzo un grito demasiado fuerte y el supo que había llegado sus orgasmo. Supuso que necesitaría unos minutos para recuperarse. Pero se equivoco.

Ginny se levanto y lo empujo hacia la cama, y rápidamente se puso arriba de él. Se sentó sobre sus caderas y comenzó a besarlo en los labios de manera demasiado pasional. Siguió con los besos hasta su oreja, mientras sus manos acariciaban el pecho de Harry.

Su lengua lamio el cuello del chico y siguió hacia su pecho, sus carias eran suaves.

-Me estas volviendo loco- dijo Harry

-eso es lo que quiero- dijo Ginny

Sin que lo esperara, Ginny tomo el miembro de Harry, lo posiciono en su entrada y bajo de una forma contundente.

Ella comenzó a mover las caderas suavemente, mientras el tomaba sus pechos con cada una de sus manos.

Por unos minutos continuo con el ritmo lento y suave. Pero pronto sintió la necesidad de comenzar a moverse más rápido.

Harry hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Dirigió sus manos hacia las caderas de ella y hizo presión sobre las mismas profundizando mas los movimientos.

-oh… si.. - dijo Harry

-Así… te gusta- dijo Ginny

-Si… si… si- dijo Harry

Los movimientos se volvieron más violentos, la cabecera de la cama comenzó a golpear la pared. Harry comenzó a levantar sus caderas, haciendo más profunda la penetración.

Ginny no soporto más y se dejo ir por el orgasmo arrasador.

-ooohhh… siiii- grito Ginny

-ooooh...- grito Harry

Ginny se dejo caer sobre el pecho de Harry y permaneció ahí unos minutos. Sus respiraciones volvieron a ser regulares y Ginny se acomodo a lado de él. Lo abrazo por el pecho. Harry la abrazo por la cintura y ambos se sumergieron en un sueño profundo.

* * *

Se encontraba sumergido en la inconsciencia, pero de pronto sintió como el calor se subía por su cuerpo. Una sensación excitante lo embargaba. Sintió una boca cálida y soltó un suspiro. Definitivamente estaba soñando.

Pero las sensaciones se sentían tan reales. Más intensas, las disfrutaba enormemente.

-oh… dios- gimió Harry abriendo los ojos y despertando de su sueño

Miro hacia todos lados pero se encontraba solo. Pronto descubrió el bulto bajo las sabanas. Entonces… todo tuvo sentido.

Ginny se encontraba inclinada sobre su miembro bajo las sabanas. Podía sentir su lengua juguetear y lamer su miembro de una forma que jamás pudo imaginar.

-mmmm…- susurro Harry

Ginny hizo sus movimientos más profundos y precisos, pronto Harry se retorcía y pronunciaba palabras que no podía entender.

Harry sintió que no podía mas, su orgasmo llego sin poder controlarlo. Solo esperaba que Ginny se apartara. Pero no fue así. En cuanto ella sintió el líquido salir de él, apretó más su boca.

-uff… eso fue…- dijo Harry

-Me alegra que te haya gustado- dijo Ginny

-Gustarme se queda corto- dijo Harry

Ambos se acomodaron en la cama y se taparon con las sabanas.

-Necesito saber algo- dijo Harry

-¿Qué es eso que necesitas saber?- dijo Ginny

-Tu nombre- dijo Harry

-¿Por qué?- dijo Ginny

-Necesito saber cómo te llamas- dijo Harry

-¿Necesitas saber que nombre gemir?- dijo Ginny sonriendo

-En parte…- dijo Harry- anda dime tu nombre

-Marlene- dijo ella

-Nombre de villana- dijo Harry

-¿Y el tuyo?- dijo Ginny

-Paul- dijo el

-Nombre de galán de una película- dijo Ginny

-¿Apellido?- dijo Harry

-Ese no te lo diré- dijo Ginny

-¿Por qué?- dijo Harry

-Seamos sinceros- dijo Ginny- No volveremos a vernos después de esta noche

-Eso no lo sabes- dijo Harry

-Claro que si- dijo Ginny

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo estás tan segura?- dijo Harry

-Porque estoy comprometida- dijo Ginny

Un silencio reino por varios segundos que para ambos se volvieron eternos.

-¿comprometida?- dijo Harry

-Si- dijo Ginny

-Aun así, eso no garantiza que te casaras- dijo Harry

-Lo hare- dijo Ginny

-No sabes que ocurra después de esta noche- dijo Harry

-Me casare en 10 días- dijo Ginny

-Estas a 10 días de casarte y estas aquí conmigo- dijo Harry irónico

-Eso no te incumbe- dijo Ginny molesta

-Todas son iguales…- dijo Harry

-¿Qué significa eso?- dijo Ginny levantándose sin importar su desnudes

-Pues no creo que a tu prometido le agrade saber que estas aquí conmigo follando- dijo Harry

-Eres… un idiota- dijo Ginny roja de coraje

Ella se levanto y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente.

-claro… ahora te haces la ofendida- dijo Harry molesto

-Vete a la mierda- dijo Ginny

-Vamos… no puedes enojarte por eso- dijo Harry parándose delante de ella intentando detenerla.

-Dime una cosa…- dijo Ginny- ¿tú tienes pareja?

Harry se quedo en silencio, recordando a su novia, con la cual compartía la casa hace 6 meses.

-El que calla otorga- dijo Ginny empujándolo para salir de la habitación. Pero no logro moverlo.

-Si… si tengo una novia- dijo Harry

-Vez- dijo Ginny- Muérdete tu maldita lengua

-Ok. Perdón- dijo Harry- no debí ponerme así

-Déjame salir- dijo Ginny

-No- dijo Harry

-Eres como todos los hombres- dijo Ginny- un maldito egoísta y machista

-Claro que no- dijo Harry molesto

-Lo has dejado claro- dijo Ginny- Eres un idiota, desgraciado y pend…

Ginny no termino la frase porque Harry la estrello contra la puerta y comenzó a besarla desenfrenadamente. Pronto le quito la ropa de forma brusca.

La tomo de las piernas y ella las enrollo en su cintura. Sin preámbulos la penetro de una forma ruda y fuerte. Comenzó a moverse con violencia y la besaba sofocando los gritos de placer de Ginny.

Ella se aferraba con sus manos en la espalda de Harry. Cada embestida era muy profunda provocando que Ginny le clavara las uñas en su espalda.

Con un fuerte gemido ambos llegaron al clímax y Harry recargo a Ginny sobre la puerta.

Después de unos segundos camino con ella, la deposito en la cama y ambos se acomodaron nuevamente en la cama.

Minutos después…

-¿No te sientes culpable de estar aquí conmigo?- dijo Harry

-No- dijo Ginny- ¿Tu?

-No- dijo Harry

-¿La amas?- dijo Ginny

-Más que a nada en este mundo- dijo Harry- ¿tu?

-Es el amor de mi vida- dijo Ginny

-Tenías razón- dijo Harry

-¿En qué?- dijo Ginny

-Jamás nos volveremos a ver- dijo Harry

-Al menos no de esta forma- dijo Ginny

-Nunca le había sido infiel a mi novia- dijo Harry

-Yo tampoco a mi prometido- dijo Ginny

-Nunca lo volveré a hacer- dijo Harry

-Tan mal ha sido- dijo Ginny

-No es eso- dijo Harry- la amo. Ahora ya lo hice. Pero no quiero perderla. En verdad quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ella. Quiero tener hijos con ella.

-Te entiendo- dijo Ginny- yo ciento lo mismo por mi prometido. Solo lo hice para decirle adiós a mi soltería

-¿Solo me has utilizado?- dijo Harry sonriendo

-Sí. – dijo Ginny riéndose

-Eres muy pero muy malvada- dijo Harry

-Lo sé- dijo Ginny

Ambos se envolvieron nuevamente en la pasión dejándose llevar. Después cayeron cansados y se durmieron.

* * *

-¿Estas lista?- dijo Harry

Ambos se habían dado una ducha y estaban ya con sus respectivas ropas. Se entregaron una vez más en la ducha a la pasión. Pero no se dijeron nada respecto a su despedida.

-Sí. Vámonos- dijo Ginny

-¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lugar?- dijo Harry

-No. No es necesario- dijo Ginny

-Podría acercarte a algún lado- dijo Harry

-No. En verdad he pedido un taxi- dijo Ginny

-Yo podría llevarte- dijo Harry

-No. Es mejor que nos separemos aquí- dijo Ginny mirándolo a los ojos

-Tienes razón- dijo Harry

-Espero algún día volverte a ver- dijo Ginny

-Marlene- dijo Harry en un suspiro- siempre recordare tu nombre

-Yo también recordare el tuyo… Paul- dijo Ginny

Harry se acerco a ella, la tomo de la cintura y le dio un beso apasionado. Ginny le correspondió y lo rodeo con sus brazos en su cuello.

El beso duro unos minutos y ambos se separaron.

-Quiero dejar en claro que este es el último beso- dijo Ginny- si en un fututo nos llegamos a encontrar yo seré una mujer casada y tal vez tu también lo seas.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo- dijo Harry

El teléfono de la habitación sonó y Ginny se apresuro a contestar.

-Es… mi taxi ha llegado- dijo Ginny

-Bien- dijo Harry

-Ok. Adiós- dijo Ginny tomando su bolsa

-Adiós- dijo Harry

Ambos salieron del hotel con rumbos diferentes…

* * *

Todo a su alrededor era maravilloso, todo lucia tal como ella lo había planeado. Las flores, las mesas, los adornos, los invitados, el banquete, y sobre todo su ahora esposo y ella eran enormemente felices.

Se encontraba en la pista bailando con su marido su primer vals. La misa fue preciosa, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas de felicidad se le salieran de los ojos. Ginny Wesley era inmensamente feliz.

Su esposo la tenía tomada de la cintura mientras la otra mano la tenía unida a la de ella. Sus frentes se encontraban pegadas y ambos bailaban al ritmo de una lenta melodía con sus ojos cerrados.

-Esto es mejor de lo que imagine- dijo Ginny

-Ni que lo digas. Eres la mujer de mi vida- dijo su esposo

-Te amo tanto- dijo Ginny sonriendo

-Yo también te amo con locura. ¿Te había dicho que te ves preciosa?- dijo su esposo

-Sí. Muchas veces- dijo Ginny

-Nunca serán suficientes- dijo su esposo

-Nunca te cambiaria por nadie- dijo Ginny

-Ni siquiera por Paul- dijo su esposo

Ginny lo miro desconcertada por unos segundos. Pero le respondió…

-Creí que acordamos no hablar de ese tema- dijo Ginny

-Sí. Pero no puedo dejar pasar el hecho de que fueras tan descuidada- dijo su esposo

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Ginny

-¿Cómo tuviste sexo con un desconocido y no te protegiste?- dijo su esposo

Ginny se sonrojo al máximo y agacho la cabeza.

-Ni siquiera lo había pensado- dijo Ginny

-Creo que debería preocuparme- dijo su esposo

-¿Y tú? tampoco te has protegido con esa desconocida- dijo Ginny

-Estoy limpio- dijo su esposo

-Pero no sabes si ella lo está- dijo Ginny

-Tienes razón no debemos hablar de eso- dijo su esposo

-Harry Potter se sonroja- dijo Ginny

-La próxima vez nos conoceremos en un restaurant- dijo Harry

-No. Prefiero un bar donde bailes- dijo Ginny

-¿Quieres que te baile de manera erótica?- dijo Harry

-Sí. ¿Quiero que también me cobres por tu trabajo?- dijo Ginny

-Está bien. Pero escoge un nombre más sexy- dijo Harry

-Marlene está muy bien- dijo Ginny

-Podrías escoger otro mejor- dijo Harry

-Lo mismo podría decir… _Paul_\- dijo Ginny

-Mejor bésame- dijo Harry

-Lo que tú digas- dijo Ginny

Ambos se fundieron en un beso dulce y sin prisas. Al fin de cuentas la vida juntos, apenas comenzaba… aunque Nada es lo que parece…

* * *

**ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO. TODOS SU COMENTARIOS SON BIEN RECIBIDOS.**

**AQUI LES DEJO EL SUMMARY DE LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA. ESTA SERA UNA HISTORIA LARGA...**

_AMBICION_

_Ginevra Wesley era una chica hermosa, inteligente, con una gran familia y una gran amiga Hermione Granger. Solo le hacía falta una sola cosa… dinero. No descansaría hasta conseguir tener lujos… aunque tuviera que seducir al prometido de su mejor amiga Harry Potter._


End file.
